Гоблин-инженер
(Goblin Tinkerer) — дружественный НИП, добавленный в версии 1.1. Он продаёт вам различные изобретения гоблинов. После обновления 1.3 в качестве защиты использует колючий шар. | |Пояс с инструментами| | |Ракетные ботинки| | |Крюк-кошка| | |Линейка| | |Колючий шар| |}} Чтобы он пришёл к Вам в дом, нужно: победить армию гоблинов, а затем найти его, связанного, в Данже или подземелье, освободить его и поговорить с ним. (Достаточно часто изменяет своё местоположение, так же как и волшебник с механиком (появляется недалеко от игрока)). Если после разговора он не освободился, то отключите в настройках игры автопаузу. Если гоблин был убит монстрами, он появится через некоторое время, как и другие НИПы, но только если есть дом, куда он сможет заселиться. Связанный Гоблин-инженер, будучи убитым до того как игрок освободил его, может появится в подземелье или данже повторно, в тот же день. Чтобы он поселился у вас дома, надо закрепить за ним комнату с помощью интерфейса управления NPC. В вашем мире он появится только после нашествия гоблинов, хотя бывает, что после перехода мира в Хардмод он может появиться и без вторжения. У него довольно короткая история, сам гоблин говорит, что во время вторжения другие гоблины схватили его и кинули в Данж/пещеру за то, что он сказал им что они идут не на восток! Также он умеет перековывать предметы, изменяя эффекты, наложенные на них. Будьте осторожны, так как эффекты бывают не только положительными, но и отрицательными! См. модификации оружия. Цитаты гоблина-инженера *«Я пытался навестить стилиста один раз. Она просто посмотрела на меня и сказала: 'Нет'» (Только если присутствует Стилист) * «Эй... Что до Механика? Ты... Ты случайно не говорил с ней? (Только если присутствует Механик)" («Hey..what's of Mechanic up to? Have you...have you talked to her, by chance?») * «Гоблинов очень легко разозлить. На самом деле, они могут начать войну из-за тряпки!» * «Честно сказать, большинству гоблинов тяжело думать головой. Хотя, бывают исключения.» («To be honest, most goblins aren't exactly rocket scientists. Well, some are.») * «Ты знаешь, зачем мы всюду таскаем эти колючие шары? Я вот без понятия.» («Do you know why we all carry around these spiked balls? Because I don't.») * «Я только-что закончил свое новейшее творение! Эта версия не взрывается, если на неё дышать слишком сильно.» («I just finished my newest creation! This version doesn't explode violently if you breathe on it too hard.») * «Гоблины-воришки не очень хороши в своем деле. Они не могут ничего украсть даже из открытого сундука!» («Goblin thieves aren't very good at their job. They can't even steal from an unlocked chest!») * «Эй, твоей шляпе нужен мотор? Я думаю, у меня есть мотор, который подойдет именно к этой шляпе!» («Hey, does your hat need a motor? I think I have a motor that would fit exactly in that hat.») * «ДА, золото действительно прочнее железа. Чему они учат этих людей в наше время?» («YES, gold is stronger than iron. What are they teaching these humans nowadays?» * «Знаешь, комбинация этого шлема шахтёра с ластами была более лучшей идеей на чертежах.» («You know, that mining helmet-flipper combination was a much better idea on paper.») * «Йо, я слышал, ты любишь ракеты и ботинки, так что я приделал пару ракет к твоим ботинкам.» («Yo, I heard you like rockets and running boots, so I put some rockets in your running boots.») * «Молчание — золото. Клейкая лента — серебро.» («Silence is golden. Duct tape is silver.») * «Вечеринки гоблинов во многом похожи на вечеринки людей. И те, и другие играют в игры вроде "Приколи оскорбление человеку". Эм... Я не играю в эту игру на своих вечеринках.» (Во время вечеринки) («''Goblin parties are a lot like humans. They both have games like "Pin the Blame on the Human" err... I don't play that game on my parties.»'') * 'Знаешь, те Этерианские гоблины не имеют ничего общего с моим народом. Они - просто банда хулиганов. А мой народ - намного лучше..." ("You know, those Etherian goblins have nothing to do with my people. They are just a gang of bullies. And my people - much better...) 'После нахождения:' * «Спасибо что освободил меня, человек. Другие гоблины связали меня и бросили здесь. Можно сказать, мы не очень понимали друг-друга.» («Thank you for freeing me, human. I was tied up and left here by the other goblins. You could say that we didn't get along very well.»'') * «Я поверить не могу, что они меня связали и оставили здесь только потому, что я сказал им что они идут не на восток!» («I can't believe they tied me up and left me here just for pointing out that they weren't going east!») * «Теперь, когда я изгой, мне можно выкинуть все эти колючие шары? У меня от них карманы порваны.» («Now that I'm an outcast, can I throw away the spiked balls? My pockets hurt.») * «Ищешь эксперта по гаджетам? Я тот гоблин, который тебе нужен!» («Looking for a gadgets expert? I'm your goblin!») * «Спасибо за твою помощь. Теперь, я должен закончить бесцельно ходить тут. Я уверен, что мы еще встретимся.» («Thanks for your help. Now, I have to finish pacing around aimlessly here. I'm sure we'll meet again.») * «Я думал, ты будешь выше.» («I thought you'd be taller.») en:Goblin Tinkerer Категория:Контент обновления 1.1 (Terraria) Категория:НИПы (Terraria)